


飞唐/唐飞｜How It Continues（下）（end）

by ygritte_coco



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 唐飞, 承钧, 飞唐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	飞唐/唐飞｜How It Continues（下）（end）

/ygritte

孟少飞的怒火中烧如突遇倾盆大雨，瞬息浇灭。原先准备脱口而出的话语被化身海绵的齿壁吸收，不得吐露，甚而牵扯一串黏稠窘迫的心绪。

孟少飞再说不出半句气话，放低眼神左看右看，似未曾想过唐毅会如此回答。只见唐毅鼻头轻哼一声，盯着孟少飞的眼神放软，说：

“本来真以为你死了，结果没死；想说会学会上次的教训，老实待着做你的小警察，事实也非如此——”

唐毅说着话，骨节分明的大手攒起孟少飞紧抓他衣领的拳头手背“……这都死了一个吴先生了，来自台北的孟警官也急着把命赔进去？”

孟少飞抬眼望向唐毅，眉头紧锁收回被握着的手。唐毅继续说：“你怎么知道石大炮不是真想让你就此 ‘被消失’呢？怎么你还玩不腻间谍游戏，这次玩到葡萄牙来了？”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”孟少飞严肃地板起脸来，面对唐毅相对识趣的神情。

“你少来，我知道你前两周特意去Sara Wu位在法国北部的老家，想问出她的下落。最近又频繁跟那些眼里只有利益金钱的家伙往来……”唐毅说着话刻意拉近与孟少飞的距离“我想冒昧问你一句、孟警官。正义真有那么重要吗？”

“比你的命重要？”唐毅问话的吐纳全数洒在孟少飞脸颊和密长的睫毛上，他小臂隔开唐毅以衬衫包裹的结实胸膛。

“不关你的事，你要胆敢妨碍我——”孟少飞眼底蒙上一层雾，本该随语气凌厉的眼神，不知为何反倒带有几分悲苦。

怎么？唐毅问孟少飞还打算怎么处理自己，一副坦荡无畏的模样。

“就不要怪我必要时把你给杀了——反正我现在也不是警察。”

唐毅表情转为认真，右手自孟少飞大腿、臀部到腰间朝上抚摸、掌心缓缓停留在两根胸肋间形如弯月的疤痕位置。

世上只他和孟少飞知晓的标记，唐毅轻揉那处，唇尖贴上孟少飞右脸和耳骨交界说话：

“你可别忘了，你还欠我些什么，别把话说太满。”

孟少飞倚靠身后机车的肌群发力，撑着他一步未退，由唐毅谈吐的温热气息染红耳尖颜色。

这时，唐毅悄声将指尖的小型机械倒放贴上孟少飞重机坐垫底下，随即退开。

“你自己好好想清楚。不要哪天假死成真了，我还得替你收尸。”

唐毅返回Audi前座，发动引擎转向离去，孟少飞盯着他车尾的排气管，海岛国家的傍晚，秋日夕阳如拉长线放风筝，咸涩气味的风持续吹着火红的光亮摇晃掉落至海面。

唐毅在车内给手机解锁，打开Gps定位程式，立于原地凝视他离去身影的标志尚未移动，位置停留方才别离的日落码头——。

孟少飞两天后收到Steve的邀约前往其名下酒店参加商会合伙人联名举办的聚会。穿着相对轻松，他抵达酒店时唐毅已在会场里头受人群簇拥着谈话。

孟少飞和服务生随意拿了杯红酒，回头跳上调酒吧台坐着，独自全览在场所有人于昏暗空间内受舞台彩灯照耀的面孔。

今晚赴会的多是已经和Steve签约的客户，孟少飞能发挥的机会不多，他摇晃两下酒杯里的冰块，左前方朝他前来两名身材修长的女孩，自进入会场就紧盯着他。

孟少飞啜了一口酒、漱下的时间，唐毅已来到他跟前。

“怎么来了也没跟我说声？”唐毅敞开两颗钮扣的衬衫晾着锁骨肌肤，一双长指牵起孟少飞空着的手至唇边轻吻。

孟少飞眼角捕捉到原来准备上前的女孩双双往后退身影，口吻冰冷：“你想干嘛？”

“你不挺熟悉吗？这个姿势跟距离。”唐毅唇角摩挲孟少飞下巴线条朝下，突起喉结的粗粒肌肤由嫣红的舌尖轻舔过——。

“不许你用使在我身上的把戏对付别人。”

孟少飞突地收拢双腿往前俯，丰厚的唇勾起微笑挑眉问：“我对你使了什么把戏？嗯？”

唐毅眼神稍暗浅笑着朝孟少飞直吻过去。四周众人仍在舞动，无尽的话语、呼嚎与音乐于空气中交错爆裂。

唐毅深吻着孟少飞直至他肺泡内再无氧气供应，分开时用力吸吮润泽下唇。

气息混淆，暧昧剥离失控。

“这种把戏——。”

“……”

“原来你们还有这层关系啊？”Steve 端着酒杯前来吧台，向孟少飞和唐毅打过招呼。

唐毅拉开与孟少飞的距离，口吻打趣：“怎么？你也想加入？”

Steve解了左边西装袖扣摇头，问过孟少飞要成立新的融资公司事项，说过两句场面话又回绕到下一批来客之间。

当晚唐毅跟着孟少飞回到民宿，两人推搡着进入房门。孟少飞从起初猛推阻止唐毅具侵略性的吻，到后来干脆放弃随他搂着推至沙发。孟少飞捧着唐毅双颊，任他埋入双腿间、唇舌与自己勾缠。

唐毅掀起孟少飞身上衬衣，自他的腰窝往胸前抚摸。孟少飞的举措不算积极，久未经性事、一动不动任凭唐毅处置。

他意识飘忽外加酒精影响，加成实际摄入酒水量，如近七、八分醉。直到唐毅扶着身下灼烫的硬物戳入他体内才稍微清醒。

唐毅久久忍着没动，问孟少飞会不会痛？孟少飞撑起上身，唇形贴着唐毅匆促他快点。唐毅开始缓缓戳刺一阵后，孟少飞掐着他的喉咙、活动双脚将人反制，汗湿的额头抵着额头，一点点加大腰间扭动幅度同时，和唐毅交换呼吸深吻。

“孟少飞？”唐毅眼眸受情欲迷濛深邃，偏头舔着孟少飞的耳根说话，喉头沙哑发话似是隐忍，结实腰胯又丝毫不留情，持续上顶。

——被孟少飞的身体大幅吞下，同样深深操开高温敏感的窄口。

“啊……唐毅……”

孟少飞说不出口的是，他久违再次拥有‘活着’的感受，来自唐毅壮硕身躯带来的生理需求满足。

唐毅一手抱住孟少飞腰部，一手攒紧掐着他脖颈的手腕，牵起好看的嘴角笑着说：

“好爽……”

感慨的口吻并未解缓唐毅狠操孟少飞的力度，身上挥汗的人竟被逼出一两滴泪水——。

夹在唐毅身侧的大腿逐渐收拢，唐毅一双大手附上孟少飞光滑肩背——，小小凹陷的腰窝自此开始痉挛，连带容纳唐毅的窄口慢慢收缩，孟少飞叼着唐毅下唇颤抖，在男人怀里释放那一刻，忍不住紧咬歯间，柔嫩的唇肌出血破口和罪魁祸首口腔内的唾液混合，连带两人身下的精液沾黏在下腹——。

淫荡、直接、无所避讳。唐毅甚至从孟少飞的表现品出半分思念、眷恋。

如一年前被强行摔坏的尺璧，终以彼此破裂的缝隙再相结合。

他和孟少飞之间不仅是性，还有无可言明的默契和牵连。电光石火镶嵌，一度以为天人永隔，现又再聚，注定受命运牵引前进。

“……我不会让你轻易死的，就算世上只剩我一个在意你的去向。”唐毅紧拥怀里粗喘着气的孟少飞说。

“就算要追到天涯海角……。”

唐毅留宿的夜晚，孟少飞醒了一回。

他自床褥走至客厅整理与Steve往来的金流名册，又回到卧室。唐毅眯着眼朝刚躺下的孟少飞伏来，张手将人收进怀里，说话含糊显仍在半梦半醒间，他问孟少飞：

“……你打算查到什么程度？”

孟少飞听见唐毅说话时胸腔发出共鸣，他思考一会回答：“即使Wu是罪无可赦的人，他真正的死因、真相，还是有被揭露的必要。”

“最有动机犯下这起案件的人，就在把钱投给他的这群人之中。”孟少飞背对唐毅，一片黑暗中他睁着的圆眼扑闪泛光。

“如果我只能得到他一半客户的信任，等同于失去另一半嫌疑人的线索……”

唐毅还想接话时，已然听见胸前传来均匀的呼吸声。

隔日清晨，唐毅不告而别后，又经过几天，孟少飞独自来到Wu遭人杀害的别墅。

因再无人居住，警方为保存现场留下的封锁线还维持原样，孟少飞提着特意找锁匠新打的钥匙进入房屋。

玄关、客厅、厨房，再到案发地点卧室，昂贵的家具摆设、陈列整齐，未有被移动位置的痕迹。

他在卧室床边双手背在身后、缓缓下跪，于Wu倒卧前高跪的位置，地面残留以粉笔划分的人型痕迹。

孟少飞背着手自动向前倒扑于地。

如当时Wu双手朝后捆绑，心脏自背部以行刑式手法射穿——。孟少飞的头侧倚靠木质地板，视线望去床板底端积了一层灰。

孟少飞想Wu在死前肯定看不见自家卧房床底的景象，因为他停止呼吸时眼上矇着Sara Wu的Tiffany丝巾。

孟少飞来到里斯本进入第三个月，警界已然忘却曾有个警校第一名毕业的同胞。

冬末初春的葡萄牙日照时间渐长，孟少飞算准日子，每日过午时分到Wu家附近市集里的花店前埋伏。

先前走访Sara Wu老家，从她母亲口中获知每年女儿和Wu都会到家里附近的百年花店买一株白百合至Wu母亲下葬的墓园度过其忌日。

据说Wu的母亲生前爱花，也曾在Wu的别墅后院栽种，并且只和同一家老花店经营者往来。

孟少飞拉高身上的毛领外衫，跨坐在重机上紧盯花店玻璃门。来往的行人如常经过，无人留意藏匿街角的孟少飞。他却即时发现剪短一头黑长发染红，眼窝深邃、尖鼻的Sara Wu手捧一株百合走出花店。

Sara Wu是标准的法国美人，拥有见过一回皆难以忘怀的出众外貌。

他发动引擎追上Sara Wu进入的计程车辆，跨过两个市区、远离烟尘，驶越矮树林，至墓地停驳前天空忽下起清冷阴雨。

孟少飞将重机熄火，跟随Sara Wu步入墓园。墓园除却他与Sara Wu，再无第三人，一片肃静死寂。第三排墓碑前停下，在法裔女人身后盯着墓碑上的葡萄牙文稍作悼念，孟少飞启口地相当直接：

“她肯定没预想过会是妳亲自下手杀害她的独子……”

Sara Wu显然沿路都没注意到孟少飞的尾随，一回头见到一张陌生的亚洲脸孔吓得不轻。

“我一开始推测杀害Wu的凶手动机，认定肯定和金钱利益有关，而且他和妳的感情稳定，是身边所有人口头认证的……”

“然而在追查过程中，我发现，纵使所有人都暗自期望能替代Wu的位置，成为金钱汇流中心，可少有人有足够的胆识及勇气下手，毕竟Wu本身在欧陆的势力也不容小觑。除非他最信任，不会存疑的人接近……。我想，除了妳、没有第二人能做到这点吧，Sara Wu。”

孟少飞自女人手里抽出白百合弯身放至墓碑前，细雨打湿塑胶包装及纯白花瓣。他回身正向立于Sara Wu之前，口吻平静，未有愠怒或身着警服询问时的强烈谴责怀疑，如同问的只是 ‘吃过饭没有？’这类，日常不过的搭话。

“我只是想不透，妳如何躲过案发后维持两周的全欧通缉，接收妳手中Wu所有金流情报、给妳庇护金援的究竟是谁？”

Sara Wu眼底的惊愕始褪去，张口要向孟少飞回话，又闭上，目光落在孟少飞身后——。

木棍第一下重落在孟少飞背上，他随即转身抵挡——接连三、四下自左侧、右侧不计重击何处，孟少飞不及思索即眼前一黑，昏厥过去。

再睁眼，孟少飞眼肿的几乎看不清自己身在何处。他手腕向后由皮绳捆绑，趴跪在地身边由四个黑衣人包围。Sara Wu站在他倒卧方向前头，身边是身着深色衬衫、短裤的Steve。

空间内层层相叠的木箱内瓶盖包装于余晖中闪耀，孟少飞正被关在一个大型酒库当中。脑袋被四支枪直指，身无任何可抵御的武器，他紧咬下唇艰难起身蹲坐。

“Jake，不是有意让你如此狼狈。只是、你是否能跟我解释，你找Sara有什么事？”Steve搂过Sara Wu说话，嘴角带笑。

孟少飞尝着嘴里的鲜血锈味，鼻尖嗅到的尽是高价木材的和煦香味，他说：“……我也曾怀疑过你，但我想你应该没那么卑鄙。”

“你以为Sara Wu是真心厌烦她坐拥大笔财富的老公投靠于你，事实上她不过看不下去自己心爱的人继续沉沦……”孟少飞吐了一口血水，Sara Wu一句话没说，神情却明显受他的话语动摇。

“Wu几乎是自愿被绑、被射杀，我猜他最后还对Sara说了感谢之类的话。没有人会杀了自己的丈夫，还愿意为他逝去多年母亲买花做祭的——。”

Steve愤怒奔向身边手下，抢过枪械，去了保险，枪口瞄准孟少飞。而那人还在嘲笑Steve过于单纯……。

“我如果在这毙了你，对我几乎不存在一点坏处。没有人会在乎你、没有人会追究你的死，你手头那些客户自动归我所有……，我想问、你最后还有什么想说？”Steve愤恨地含咬下唇，眼白布满怒火血丝。

里斯本的夕阳日晒绵长温柔，似冬日季末冷冽气候中平等分派普世的一丝慰借。孟少飞放下一侧膝盖，他死命扯开的笑靥带有疲惫与满足，似迎来亡命天涯的任务终结，一派坦然，他说：

“真相或被掩盖、但绝不会就此消逝——”

尾音被一声枪响盖过，孟少飞闭眼的一瞬间，奋力奔向他身前阻挡中弹的Sara Wu迅速横卧，鲜血自射穿的腹部汩汩流淌。

‘砰、砰、砰——！’

接着四声集中的自动步枪枪响，分别击中Steve及其三名手下。孟少飞朝身体内侧转动手腕骨，肌群向两侧发力、半秒挣脱皮绳束缚，往前攀伏至Sara Wu身边压住她中弹的伤口止血。

“靠！我还想你怎么乖乖被绑那么久……”层叠的木头酒箱后头、唐毅整理着西服领带走出，手中冒着烟的自动步枪被丢置一边，他绕了一圈踢开躺倒在地人可拿取范围内的配枪，走至孟少飞身旁缓缓蹲下。

“……我还在想你何时会出现。”孟少飞不发一语皱眉看着Sara Wu美丽的脸庞满是泪水，口齿不清说着法语的谢谢、要他们快逃。

“我这不、来的挺即时嘛。”唐毅语毕，警车的鸣笛声响彻Steve百坪的葡萄酒庄，落日始一点一点由地平线吞噬。

警方协助将Sara Wu送医、逮捕Steve并开始盘查酒库现场时，孟少飞和唐毅立于傍晚的葡萄园小径上谈话。

只见唐毅抓着孟少飞下巴左看右看，嫌弃他被打得像猪头一样。

孟少飞问唐毅这段时间没见面，暗地里偷在他和Steve的阵营挖走客户，是想做什么。

“这不、行天盟漂白也要区分阶段性进程啊，钱还是需要的。”唐毅戳了戳孟少飞嘴角的伤口，耸肩回答。

孟少飞拨下唐毅的手，身体朝后倚着机车座“你不怕我把你和欧洲银行的交易资料回报给分局？”

“我不怕啊，你别忘了，我可算是你的恩人。上次你跟我说过要查Wu的事件以后，我打听到Wu被杀害当晚，Steve的自驾曾去到Wu家所在的小区，就开始锁定他的一举一动了。”

“今天刚好他请我来他家的酒庄品酒，正奇怪喝到一半突然赶客，还陆续有车驶进这间酒库前的道路。你说灵不灵、我的第六感——即时跟打扫阿姨借了酒库侧门钥匙，最后又当了一回英雄。”唐毅说完话，自顾自拍起手来。

孟少飞毫不遮掩的翻了一回白眼，说：“你少来，在我车上装了追踪器，把自己说得那么神——”

笑着将说着原来被你发现了的唐毅拉到身前，孟少飞直盯男人凛冽的侧颜“那你非法持枪这条要怎么算，唐少？”

唐毅浅笑、右手熟稔抚上孟少飞腰侧胸骨，膝盖顶入孟少飞双腿内侧，说：“你既抓了当前欧陆和台北最大的黑/钱投资客，回去给石大炮当礼物，又让Wu的离奇死亡真相大白，怎么说也够你邀功了吧？”

孟少飞挑眉，不知是一时想不出如何反驳或被唐毅试图在他身上点火的动作干扰。

唐毅打断将他推开准备起身的孟少飞“你这人真是、每次都使煽情的把戏——。”

想着要吐槽孟少飞打感情牌提前感化Sara Wu，唐毅又作罢思想改口：“你怎么也得给我些奖励吧？”

弯身将人拦腰扛上机车座，唐毅环抱着孟少飞踢开车架、催动油门，说：“反正都当死人那么久了，你明天再回去复职做警察也行。”

他一系列动作之流畅，孟少飞甚至来不及反手阻止。他们在黄昏的田野面朝人称大陆终点的港口奔驰。或有在停等信号灯时刻，主动回头送上饱含心绪的热吻，孟少飞也不甚记得。

因为天涯海角是他身后的黑帮少主所允诺的，他生命的起点与终点，自某一刻起，也都属于唐毅——。

自一年多前某一天被认定为他命中缺乏的那根肋骨起。

end


End file.
